1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to framing equipment for use in the construction of buildings. More particularly, it concerns a framing device for positioning and installing a plurality of building frame members simultaneously.
2. The Background Art
Conventional framing methods in the construction of buildings involve positioning and installation of individual building frame members, such as floor joists, roof trusses and the like. A floor joist is essentially a beam-type member for supporting the floor of a building, often having an I-shaped cross section such as the floor joist 16 shown in FIG. 2A. The floor joist 16 typically comprises a main web 18 with upper and lower flanges 20. The floor of a building typically has a number of floor joists 16 extending beneath the floor for structural support.
During the framing portion of the building construction, the floor joists 16 are usually placed horizontally one by one, by hand at the desired lateral spacing. When the floor joists 16 are properly positioned and fastened to the building frame 17 as in FIG. 2B, the floor (not shown) is then constructed on top of the joists 16. The joists 16 essentially function as beams.
It will be appreciated that conventional framing methods are quite laborious and repetitive. As indicated in FIG. 2B, two or more individual workers 19 must place each joist 16 by hand which is very time-consuming and costly. The workers 19 often utilize a ladder 21 in order to place the joists 16 when framing an upper-level floor. The framing of upper-level floors, in addition to requiring the laborious and time-consuming hand placement and attachment methods, also requires workers 19 to remain upon a narrow ledge 23 of the building frame 17 for dangerously long periods of time. The ledge 23 is often only four-six inches wide. In order to be cost competitive, many companies often have their workers 19 remain atop the narrow ledge 23, while other workers 19 remain below to hoist the joists 16 up onto the ledge 23 where the workers remaining on the ledge take over to position and attach the joists 16.
This increased time of exposure of workers 19 upon the narrow ledge 23 is not only dangerous but potentially life threatening in the event of dizziness or other disorientation which could cause workers to fall from the narrow ledge 23. Since the major portion of the construction season spans the summer, workers are often exposed to hot and humid working conditions which increases the risk of fatigue or dizziness, and thus further increases the danger to workers who must remain atop the narrow ledge 23 in accordance with conventional framing methods.
Some attempts have been made to simplify the positioning and installation of building frame members. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,064 (granted Mar. 30, 1982 to Jarvis) discloses a spacing tool 10. The tool 10 is capable of repeatedly and precisely spacing building frame members such as roof trusses during framing procedures. However, even if the spacing tool were to be applied to the positioning and installation of floor joists, the laborious and time-consuming requirement of placing the joists one by one by hand remains, as well as the requirement of workers who must remain atop narrow ledges in order to be cost competitive. As such, the Jarvis patent fails to solve the problems inherent in the conventional methods of framing, including those discussed above.